geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Exorcist - Broken
It was about the year 2012 or 2013, I was 14 that year, I lived in South Carolina with my father (since my mother died when I was about 2 years old due to an illegal abortion). I studied in a city where my grandfather and my best friend lived, whom he had known since kindergarten. I always loved animes (Japanese cartoons). When I was in my teens, Adult Swim was the channel I liked the most at the time. Even nowadays he has some good anime, such as Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, Noragami, and My Hero Academia. Ao No Exorcist (or Blue Exorcist in English), is a very good and slightly fun anime. It's really not my "cup of tea", it's a bit strange, but my best friend seems to like it very much. I was at my grandfather's house for family lunch. I asked my father if there was any problem visiting my friend after lunch, he said it was okay to visit a friend I've known since kindergarten. My walk to my friend's house made me walk past the graveyard, and with that, I decided to visit my mother's grave, a bad idea... I finally found the tomb, and stumbled after finding it. When I found the tomb, that smooth stone that announced my mother's departure, I found a DVD in the middle of the flowers, which made me very curious. The disc did not have a professional label (it was the kind of DVD that can be bought anywhere), the DVD was simply dropped there without a package. The only words were scrawled on the white sticker on the DVD, I read the two words scrawled there, and they said, "AO NO EXORCIST EP0 S1 TEST EPISODE" When I realized that it was Ao No Exorcist, I was very curious and happy, because this was my best friend's favorite anime. And when I saw it was a "pilot episode" my curiosity only doubled in my brain. Intrigued, I wondered who would have left it there. I had not seen anyone with that at the funeral, tears had begun to flow in my eyes, I missed my mother so much. In a drunken fit of fury, I wiped the tears from my eyes and left the graveyard with the DVD in hand. I arrived at my friend's house 3 minutes later, when I told my friend about this DVD, he quickly turned off the PS3 and took me to his room (which had a DVD player). Luckily, my friend's father started working at Turner, and he received a "preview" of the new episodes of Ao No Exorcist (subtitled and dubbed), a few days before they went on the air. A friend of mine, who lives in Japan and has direct contact with A1 employees and Blue Exorcist voice actors, said that soon after making the Blue Exorcist movie and all the staff were uncreative, it took longer to start the second season. But the delay lasted longer because of an unexpected turn, which he could not even explain. Soon after we put the DVD in the player, we got a popcorn and we rolled around to see what the hell that was. There was one thing wrong, there was no opening, the episode just jumped straight to where the episode started. I was confused, I thought it was some edition of the owner of the DVD. My friend laughed lightly when he realized this "strange event", then gradually he iginorou what had happened ... The story begins with Yukio in the university dormitory where he was exorcism teacher along with his brother (Rin), he was doing a cleaning and it is perceived that he is holding something like a Voodoo doll. We heard a background music, something like a saxophone playing some wrong notes. There is a knock on the door, and it is soon discovered that Rin was knocking on the door. He speaks if his brother was interested to have a moment with him, he responds with an expression of anger and fury that is not interested. There is a quick cutscene where Yukio looks out the window, the beats are back, Yukio is furious with all that and opens the door again. Rin appears, now very different, with an expression of very strong disappointment and not to mention that his eyes are VERY strange, realistic and CGI-like. The camera gives a close-up on Yukio's face, whose expression is frightened with eyes half open, you hear someone talking (possibly Rin) loudly: "Förlåt mig". The cut scene cuts to Yukio staring at the door, staring into nothingness, as if Rin had never appeared in that scene. There is another cutsene, where Yukio looks at the floor to see if there is something strange, there is no sound at this moment. The screen then cuts to red for half a minute and then switches to the classroom, where Yukio is talking about a demon-related thing. Then things start to get bizarre. As I spoke, some sounds started to repeat themselves, but the sound did not (at that point, the sound was to start along with the animation, so yes, it was not normal). A cry had begun in the background very softly and then gradually increasing, but it was not a common "cry" of animes, one could easily hear a lot of malice about it. The Yukio was on the whole screen and his state was visibly horrified. There is a "close" in the students, where we observe Shiemi and Rin at their center. Shiemi was deeply sad, Rin was crying very softly, Bon and Konekomaru were shocked and crying much louder. This is by no means the strangest thing. The weirdest thing is that everyone was with SAME REACTION. Something appeared very fast appeared on the TV, luckily, we paused on top of the frame. We were terrified of the image, it was Mephisto stabbing Shura from the back, hyper realistic blood from Shura appeared on the ground and back, what was more bizarre was not the blood and the macabre smile of Mephisto, but it was that he had eyes hyper realistic. They were very, very detailed. They were not a normal anime eye, but it looked more realistic than CGI Animation. Some of us looked at each other, we were very shocked, we did not know what that was. The most bizarre thing was that every time I showed all the characters crying and screaming, the crying in the background was more painful looking very real, at that moment, we wanted to know what the hell they were crying ... The scene goes to Yukio sitting on the edge of his bed in the bedroom, looking very confused, sad and scared, the image on his window showed that it was night. Rin, who usually appeared in the same dormitory, was not. At that moment there was no sound, no total silence, we heard nothing but a few whispers between me and my friend. It was as if the TV was mute, although the display showed the TV to be at full volume. He was just sitting there, blinking, silent for almost 30 seconds, until he began to cry very low. He put his hands under his eyes and cried for about two minutes, the background sound slowly growing, something that could barely be heard, like a wind in the forest. The screen slowly zoomed in on his face. But SLOWLY I mean, you just noticed the zoom 10 seconds after it started. Her crying grew larger and full of pain, agony and anger (looking like the classroom scene). The screen began to squirm for a few seconds, then back to normal, as if alive. The scariest thing of all was Yukio's sob, it seemed too real, as if it did not come from the speakers, but from somewhere inside my friend's house, or even from outside the room. The sound quality was so surprising, we did not need good equipment to hear so well. Below the sound of the wind and the surreal weeping, something sounded like it was laughing, something that sounded like Mephisto's laugh. It seemed that Mephisto was on the scene, but he was not in any corner at that moment. After 30 seconds of this, the screen contorted violently as flashes came out of the screen (it was as if a few frames were corrupted). I stopped and rewound frame by frame, which we both saw was HORRIBLE, which made my friend vomit on the bedroom rug. It was the picture of a dead cat. His skin was raw, blood was everywhere, his eyes were out of orbit, hanging over his face inside out. His abdomen was open, with organs on display. The place was some forest at the end of the day. The most overwhelming was the photographer's shadow, clearly seen by all, it was almost as if the photographer was responsible for the death of the poor cat. We were, of course, shocked, but we kept watching that fucking episode. The screen returned to Yukio, still crying. A cry more powerful than the previous one, showing only half of its body, the hands in the face and blood coming out of its eyes. Blood was another hyperrealistic thing, not an anime one (a red-wine thing), but a real one. Mephisto's laughter gradually grew louder as Yukio's cries grew more painful. 1 minute later, all the sound stopped, just as it did when the scene began. He removed his hands from his eyes, which were hyper-realistic like the others at the beginning of the episode, his glasses were soaked with blood, his eyes were bleeding and throbbing. Yukio stared at the screen as if watching the viewer. After 10 seconds, he began to sob and cover his eyes again. The sound came back, now more bizarre than ever, his crying and Mephisto's laughter were mingled with a girl's screams. Tears and blood were falling from his eyes much more than before. The wind came back and then the sound of Mephisto's laughter was louder and more malicious. The next sequence of contractions began, and my friend and I were ready to stop the video before it was over, I rewound. This time the picture was of a 12-year-old girl, but the scene was different: her entrails were being pulled by a huge hand and her right eye hanging over her face covered in blood. I continued, reached a point where I lost control and threw up with tears in my eyes, my friend collapsed, we saw the hand slowly reach near the bowels and then, pluck them. After that it appeared, all the screams and all the sound again stopped. Yukio was staring at the viewer, his entire face on the screen, for almost 3 seconds. Quickly everything went dark and a deep insane voice said "I'm Broken" (I'm broken). The next thing we saw was a very realistic weapon in Yukio's hands, it was not the one he normally had, but a VERY realistic one, which looked even photoshop. Immediately, he put the barrel to his chest and pulled the trigger. Hyperrealistic blood and brain masses collided with the wall, Yukio was thrown back with the force of the shot. The last five seconds showed Yukio lying on the ground, one eye hanging, staring into nothingness, his insides appearing and of course, a lot of blood. The scene cuts to black and the only thing I could hear was the voice of Shiro Fujimoto (Rin's father and Yukio who dies at the beginning of the anime) saying "It's a shame", the screen cuts to static for a few seconds. What happened next was probably the most disgusting, but saddest thing I've ever witnessed. The scene switched to Rin in the same dormitory. He was standing in a chair with a bow hanging from the ceiling. He brought her around the neck. The scene faded and the static grew louder. Almost instantly, she cut to Shiemi staring at me with those hyperrealistic eyes. She let out a twitching cry from the gut. The camera was focused on his face as the sound of the chair being kicked and the same stifling as before was beginning to play. The photo of Shiemi's face was on the screen for a good five minutes. This time his eyes returned as the same hyper-realistic ones. Shiemi started to cry and, as before, there were no other facial features. The static slowly grew louder and muffled the sound of her screams. At this moment, I was already angry and was sitting in bed all shaken and my friend woke up from fainting. The episode seemed to have finally come to an end, while the closing song by Blue Exorcist played slowly backwards. I was about to eject the DVD when the same picture appeared as on the TV. This time, however, a loud, high-pitched scream began to play, Rin had black eyes (looking like holes) and staring at the viewer, there was text above Rin that read: "HELL WAITS YOU ONE MORE TIME. ". There were no credits or anything else. He stayed there for a few seconds before the DVD finally came out of the player. Me and my friend were obviously angry about that. My friend told me to explain what the hell was going on. I went into the bathroom to vomit a little, at that moment, just thinking about watching it all over again caused me nausea and nightmares. We made the stupid decision to break the DVD, but when we were about to break that shit with a hammer my friend had, the kitchen phone rang, it was the police telling me that my grandfather's house had caught fire and that I had to go there urgently. I took the DVD and my friend and I ran to my grandfather's house, I was shocked by what I saw, the house was on fire, shattering and destroying itself. While I cried seeing all this, my grandfather's and my father's corpse were wrapped in a stretcher, I was desperate and wondered what the fuck was going on. Luckily one of the cops felt bad for me and took me to a small restaurant so I could remember my thoughts. In the restaurant, I remembered that my father and I were visiting my flight, and that I was also visiting my friend's house alone. Me and the cop came back, only to find a whole platoon of police cars and even some government agents at my grandfather's house. They explained to me that my father was the prime suspect in the house fire, and that he possibly had a fight with my grandfather for all this to happen. I was furious, and I tried to tell them about the bizarre episode of Ao No Exorcist, but no one wanted to hear me. I stayed with my cousin in Argentina (because my parents were Argentineans too), who would not believe me either. The police eventually told me they would contact A1 Pictures in Japan and tell him about the incident, I stayed in Argentina for a month. A representative from A1 Pictures came to my cousin's house in Argentina to talk to me privately about what I had seen and experienced that night. He was very kind. After I tell everything, he agreed to play the DVD again, which helped me to have the most nausea and nightmares. The representative was shocked after seeing that episode and then asked me to contact the creator of the anime, Kazue Kato. After I returned to the United States, this time, in an apartment where my uncles lived in a suburb of Boston. Eventually, my friend who lives in Japan discovered that Kazue Kato had a Twitter account, so I sent a private message about the episode and this was the answer I received (I had to translate from Japanese into that Google Translator shit): "To begin with, where did you find this? Do not tell anyone ABSOLUTELY NOBODY this, Spencer (yes, that's my name), but Ao No Exorcist is more than you know. As a teenager, I used to have a student, that's when I sketched some drawings of Ao No Exorcist. The episode you saw should never be seen by anyone but me and some friends of mine. It was a very bad thing to do, but we made the episode as if it were a joke. A guy from my university, who everyone hated, had depression and threatened to commit suicide. Anyway, our creativity soon after we made the movie diminished, and we did it so we could make fun of how he usually got to work, crying like a beast. And that's why you saw Yukio crying a lot in the episode. I know, I'm deeply sorry for what I did, and that's why I tried to destroy it a few months ago. What I do not understand, however, is how you described the blood, guts and other things. We did not do any scene with with the dead child, the dead cat and the suicide of Rin and Yukio, all that happened in the episode was that the Yukio only cried like a beast, and they screaming like crazy. We did not even draw anything like it in the episode, we're not that sick. Now, this is my theory: a former employee who worked with me, watched and heavily edited. So he went to the United States, went to Twitter and discovered where his friend (since he is a fan of Ao No Exorcist stated) lived and he somehow put the DVD of the episode next to his friend's house. Now, because your father set fire to your grandfather's house, I have no idea, because it seems like you're the only one who's seen, I have no idea. Sorry, but I just do not know shit. Now, the explanation you were expecting for the dead child, the dead cat and the final clips. I do not know. I'm deeply sad, from the bottom of my heart, but I do not know why these clips were aired, I just do not know. I'm sorry, I really do, but me and my friends just did those scenes with Yukio crying, that's it. I'm sorry Spencer, I'm so deeply sorry. The only theory I could think of was that someone discovered the episode somewhere in Japan and edited the file, and then found out where my friend lived and left the DVD nearby. The police analysis showed that it was actually edited, but the edit timer was wrong (everything that was checked was fine). It had been six years. I stayed for a while without talking about Ao No Exorcist, until they launched the second season in 2017. I was surprised because the second season had fewer episodes than the first (12 episodes), and really that half of things that the creator and my friend spoke were true. Presumably, the producers of Ao No Exorcist had a slight drop in creativity after they made the film or learned about the incident. I did not know what was going on, in fact no one would know it to this day. There was an investigation into the origin of the photos, but nothing was completed. Neither the cat nor the child were identified, no accidents (or homicide) with the characteristics. No evidence or evidence, nothing. I would not believe in such a phenomenon if I were not there or not... (Before I did this, I searched the Internet for what "Förlåt mig" meant, and said of the Swedish: "Forgive me.") Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Anime Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Blog posts Category:DVD